


A Family Affair

by LilyAnson



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hansel and Gretel
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fairy Tales, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: What happens when the witch they thought they banished and was gone forever... wasn't?*Rape/noncon tag is just to be on the safe side.





	A Family Affair

It was several years after the affair with the candy house and the witch. During the years that followed Hansel and Gretel had grown close. Most of the people in the town whispered and gossiped but the pair paid them no mind. They didn’t know. No one else could understand what they’d been through. They were the only two that could truly comprehend or appreciate what they had experienced during their adventure. Still, it hadn’t happened instantly. No, it had taken several years before those feelings had morphed into something more. 

Gretel stared at her sleeping brother and smiled. Soon enough they would have to get up and meet the day. There were always chores to be done and errands to run. Her smile widened when she realized there was still enough time for some fun before then. The smile swiftly turned into a mischievous grin as she snuggled closer to Hansel. Ever so softly she lightly trailed her fingers first down then back up his arm. Hansel shifted slightly, sleepily snuggling back against her but didn’t wake. 

“Hansel,” Gretel whispered.

“Hm,” Hansel hummed drowsily.

As always the sight of his sleepy eyes meeting her melted her heart. She started to lean over and kiss him but just before their lips met there was a loud banging on the door. Startled her eyes shot to the door as she jumped slightly. The banging sounded again and she accepted that the fact that her time with Hansel had been cut short. They probably wouldn’t get any more time alone until evening fell once again.

“A minute,” she called.

Shoving the covers aside she slid her feet over the edge of the bed. Standing she snagged her robe and slid it over her shoulders. Hansel sat up and pulled the covers tighter around his waist as he cocked his head in confusion. 

“Who would be knocking on our door this early?” he asked.

“No clue, but it better be important,” Gretel grumbled. Tying the robe closed she strode over to the door and opened it. “Red,” Gretel exclaimed when she saw who was here. Red almost never left the forest. Something major had to have happened for her to be here now.

“She’s back,” Red panted, seemingly out of breath.

Gretel frowned. “Who?”

“You know who,” Red said with a meaningful look.

Gretel froze. No, it couldn’t be. “She’s dead,” Gretel insisted. “We made sure of that.”

Red shook her head. “I don’t know how but she’s definitely back. You need to hide before she finds you. Right now she’s in town asking questions. When I left to make my way here everyone was determined not to tell her where you were but…” She trailed off and gave a small shrug. “Who knows how long they’ll hold out against her. I was chosen to warn you because I was the fastest and could get to you the quickest.”

Nodding Gretel only half listened. If the witch was back then they were in trouble. But there was no way she could be back was there? She was so lost in the implications of this news that she jumped when a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Spinning around she let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Hansel.

“How much longer do you think we have?” Hansel asked, looking over Gretel’s shoulder.

Red shook her head. “No clue. A few minutes at most, probably. I took the liberty of snagging you some supplies. It’s not much but it’s the best I could do on short notice,” she told them handing over a bundle wrapped in a blue and white checked cloth.

Gretel spared a look at her brother. Hansel seemed as if he were just beginning to grasp the full implications of what this all meant. Gretel turned back around to ask Red a question but froze at the odd look on her friends face. Before she could understand what was happening Red’s body seemed to stiffen. After a few seconds Red began to list forward. Gretel raised her arms instantly and just barely caught her in time. 

As she was worried about her friend it took her several seconds before she could even process what she was seeing over Red’s shoulder. When she did understand what her eyes were seeing she panicked. Grasping her friend tightly Gretel quickly backed up farther into the house and desperately sought for a way to flee. Before she could there was a bright white light and then the world went black.

-

Gretel awoke slowly. Something was off but she couldn’t place just what. Pretty soon she realized just how much she wanted Hansel and decided to just ignore the odd feeling for the present. She could always worry about that later. Right now she was happy just to focus on the feeling of those talented hands suddenly running themselves over her body. With her eyes still lightly closed she leaned her head back and just enjoyed the sensations. So lost in the feeling was she that when she finally did open her eyes it took her a few seconds to fully comprehend what she was seeing.

Blinking several times she frowned as she tried to make sense of what her eyes were actually seeing. Was that Red sitting in one of the chairs near the foot of the bed? The frown deepened. Red’s presence was as odd as her strangely stiff posture. Also, if Gretel wasn’t imagining things there seemed to be a slightly panicked look in Red’s eyes. As Gretel tried to understand everything Hansel’s hands drifted distractingly over her body. She kind of wished he would stop for a few seconds to give her time to think but for some reason she also didn’t want him to stop. Struggling to concentrate Gretel slowly shifted her eyes sideways and froze. 

The witch was leaning against the far wall and was grinning in their direction. Opening her mouth she desperately tried to warn Hansel. Before Gretel could speak she was struck with another strong wave of wanting. She groaned as she ached into Hansel’s touch. There was something important she was forgetting but just at this moment, for the life of her, she couldn’t remember why it mattered. She relaxed into the sensations once more. Something nagged at the back of her mind. There was something wrong. Still, it was difficult to worry overly much about that just at the moment.

When her eyes opened again and she saw Red still sitting in a chair at the end of the bed Gretel frowned. That wasn’t right. Finally things came crashing back. Everything about this was wrong. It had to be something the witch had done. They just didn’t do things like this with another watching. She tried to focus but it was just so difficult. Just as she finally managed to put her thoughts in order Hansel’s hand slipped between her legs and her brain short circuited once more. One of Hansel’s fingers slipped inside her as his teeth grazed against the bottom of her left ear. Gretel moaned.

“You tried to kill me,” the witch remarked blandly.

Gretel knew she should be worried but it was just so hard to care about anything else but how she was feeling right now. Everything just felt too good. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized some of that had to be the witch’s doing. As hard as she tried she couldn’t seem to focus on anything more than the sensations she was feeling. Her eyes shifted back to Red sitting at the foot of the bed. This is wrong, her mind repeated.

“But don’t worry,” the witch continued. “I’m not going to kill you. After word of this gets out your friends will never be able to view you the same way again,” she taunted. “You’ll lose everyone you ever cared about and be an outcast.”

When the witch smirked in her direction it was then that Gretel knew. She knew what the witch didn’t. The witch didn’t know the others already knew. The witch was banking on Hansel and Gretel’s relationship being a secret. It was then Gretel smiled. 

“They already know,” Gretel stated confidently. 

The witch froze.

“So your plan won’t work. I mean it was a worthy tried, but still…” 

The witch stared in disbelief. Finally she shook her head. “No. That’s not… It can’t… I mean…” 

-

Gretel opened her eyes and frowned. She thought perhaps some dream had woken but but she honestly couldn't remember what had happened in her last dream. The frown deepened as she wondered if it was important or not. Finally she shrugged. It was, afterall, just a dream. In the long run what mattered was that she had Hansel. It had taken several years but now and Hansel were finally together and if anyone one took issue to their relationship then… fuck them. No one else had been through what they had been through. Besides, she trusted their friends more than that. After how long they’d spent skirting around each other they deserved this.


End file.
